


Not a care in the world

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A nice short story.





	Not a care in the world

Our story begins in Gilderoy Lockhart's new house. When he finally left St Mungo's after ten years of healing, he decided to ditch his old lifestyle and turn over a new leaf. His first step was selling his old house and buying a new one and his boyfriend Trevor the toad who helped him heal has moved in with him.

Gilderoy sighed. "This is much better than the way I used to live, I like the new me."

Trevor smiled. "I like the new you too, Roy. I still can't believe that you told them about our relationship and then just walked away."

Gilderoy beamed his hundred watt smile, "What can I say? I have no cares in the world, well except for my love for you."

Trevor agreed, "Not a care in the world here either, except our love."

Gilderoy smiled. "A simple lifestyle is much nicer than a high brow one. I love my cosy little house, no; sorry I love our cosy little house and I love you my green darling Trev."

Trevor laughed. "You've never called me darling before, but I'll take it. I love you too my ex celebrity love."


End file.
